


Don't Worry About That

by coldartist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minor Swearing, Soonhoon - Freeform, art major!soonyoung, jeongyu's love/hate relationship, side jeongcheol, underaged drinking maybe(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldartist/pseuds/coldartist
Summary: “Mhm, I like my guys short with wavy brown hair.” Jihoon chuckles and shakes his head. He didn’t expect Soonyoung to be such a shameless flirt, so he tells him just that.“Yeah, but is it working though?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me again, with another college au (im a sucker for college aus) hahahaha when will i finish what i started? Anywaysss this is something I talked to my friend about one random afternoon and felt like I had to write it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Jihoon was making his way to the library with his headphones on. He had an hour before his next class and wanted to get some work done on his latest assignment. The books in his hands almost drop to the floor when someone tugged his arm and made him halt from walking any further. He would have been mad if it were anyone but Seungcheol. Growing up together, it seems Cheol has earned the privilege of being exempt from Jihoon’s (short) temper.

“You don’t have anything to do now, right?” he asks while placing an arm around Jihoon’s shoulder and steering him to a direction which was not headed towards the library.

“I _was_ going to the library to get some work done, but it seems you have other plans? Where are you taking me?” He’s jamming the books, along with his headphones, into his bag now.

“Remember that art major I told you about? The one I met at Seokmin’s party the other night.” Yes, Jihoon remembers the vivid details of his friend’s infatuation towards the guy named Jeonghan, who apparently signs his works with the name _Angel,_ complete with tiny wings drawn on each side of the word.

“Sure. Why?” Jihoon doesn’t have to be a genius to know where this is going. Cheol probably needs him to wingman an attempt at trying to get a conversation with his _Angel._

“It’s Art Appreciation Week and their department is doing a bunch of stuff. Jeonghan’s doing a live sketch at the Diamond Hall.” Bullseye.

“And you need me to keep you from looking like a desperate little shit, don’t you?”

“See, this is why we’re friends.” He gives Jihoon’s hair a little ruffle, something the younger doesn’t really appreciate. He just grunts in response.

 

Diamond Hall was bustling with people. There were paintings done by students lining the walls and sculptures in the center for guests to peruse. There were also various booths scattered here and there. Some students were selling handmade accessories, postcards and posters with graphic art they did themselves, and even some comic books with interesting characters on the covers. Jihoon saw a couple of familiar faces and gave acknowledging nods to them.

Cheol was pulling his arm to the direction of a booth near a corner of the room. There were four people seated behind a long table, three of them – it looked like they were drawing – had a person on the other side opposite them. “There he is, the one in the blue button down.” Jihoon takes a closer look and finds the guy Cheol was trying to point out sitting in the second to the last seat of the table. _Ah, so that’s Jeonghan._

“Okay we’re gonna go talk to them, be cool.” Jihoon can’t believe Cheol was getting nervous over starting a conversation. He must really like this Jeonghan person.

“Relax, it’s not like he’s gonna bite you or anything.” Jihoon was enjoying seeing this flustered side of Cheol. It doesn’t really happen that much, after all.

They walked closer to the booth and Jeonghan, who wasn’t doing anything, immediately saw that they were headed in his booth’s direction. His eyes seemed to have a sparkle as they landed on Cheol.

“Hey Cheol, it’s nice to see you again.” Jeonghan’s smile was wide when the pair finally reached the table and stood in front of him.

“Hi Hannie!” _Hannie? Damn this boy’s got it bad._ “By the way, this is my friend, Jihoon.” Cheol makes a gesture towards Jihoon who simply smiles and gives a small bow with his head.

“Would you like a free sketch? I’d love to draw those pretty brown eyes of yours.” Jeonghan smirks as he leans forward.

Cheol can’t back down now, he’s a cool guy after all. Pfft. “If you have nothing better to do, I don’t see why not.” He does his best to give a smirk of equal intensity while taking the seat opposite Jeonghan.

“Why don’t you get your picture drawn as well?” Jeonghan was looking to Jihoon this time. The person sitting across the guy to Jeonghan’s right just left, leaving him to be the only other available person.

“Soonyoung here, is an amazing artist. Not as good as I am though.” He sticks out his tongue when the guy he now knows as Soonyoung makes a look of mock hurt.

He takes the seat opposite the guy Jeonghan just introduced him to and tries to tune out the cringe-y open flirting the pair beside them were having. Soonyoung takes out a fresh sheet for him to draw on and looks thoughtfully at Jihoon.

“So….what’s your name?” How rude of him, he completely forgot to introduce himself.

“Jihoon.” He gives the boy a small tight-lipped smile.

Soonyoung leans a little closer over the table and quickly glances at Cheol and Jeonghan. “Let me guess, you’re on wingman duty, aren’t you?” Jihoon’s face breaks into a smile at this and they both share a laugh.

“That obvious, huh?”

“Not really, Jeonghan’s been talking about your friend since Seokmin’s party. We thought he was exaggerating, but he wasn’t lying when he said your friend was cute.”

“Really now? You think he’s cute?” Jihoon narrows his eyes and gives Soonyoung a subtle smirk.

“A bit, but he’s not really my type.” He looks to Jihoon for a moment then turns to the paper in front of him, starting to draw the outline of Jihoon’s face.

“Is that so?”

 “Mhm, I like my guys short with wavy brown hair.” Jihoon chuckles and shakes his head. He didn’t expect Soonyoung to be such a shameless flirt, so he tells him just that.

“Yeah, but is it working though?” He smiles while moving his gaze from Jihoon to the paper. “Try not to move too much, please.” Jihoon doesn’t answer his question, he doesn’t move either. He just sat there and stared at a spot beside Soonyoung’s head.

 

Soonyoung was enjoying himself while drawing Jihoon. His face was the most interesting one he had the chance of sketching today. It was small and definitely cute, but the expression was so serious. It was ironic and it fascinated Soonyoung to no end. He wouldn’t mind sketching Jihoon all day. Jihoon was also an ideal model in a sense that he hardly ever moved, allowing him to get the details of his features down perfectly. Soonyoung asked him not to move too much, not to be a still statue. But Soonyoung didn’t mind, he appreciated it in fact.

Soonyoung looked up to find Jihoon looking up as well, but his eyes weren’t on Soonyoung. Instead, they were on the wall clock behind him, and Jihoon’s eyes grew wide.

“Shit, I’m sorry but I really have to go. I’m gonna be late for class.” He grabbed his bag that was sitting on the floor beside the chair. He turned to Cheol and mumbled an “I’ll text you later,” before running off, not once looking back. Soonyoung was left speechless.

“Sorry about that, he has a thing for punctuality. If you want, I can give him the sketch for you.” Cheol offered him a small smile.

“That’s alright, I haven’t finished it yet anyway.” He was lying. He’d actually finished it five minutes ago but didn’t want their silent interaction to be over so soon. At least now he’ll have an excuse to talk to Jihoon again, and he really wished that chance would come sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyways, I was talking to Jeonghan and he invited us to his birthday party next week. Wanna go?”
> 
> “We won’t know anyone there.”
> 
> “You know Jeonghan, and probably Seokmin will be there too.” There was a beat of silence. “And Soonyoung, you know him, right? Jeonghan said you two were hanging out at the library today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ wow! thank you so much for all your kind words :"> I'm really glad most of you enjoyed reading the first chapter teehee. I didn't expect to be able to update so soon, I owe it all to MJ for being so patient with me and all my ramblings huhu bless her. 
> 
> also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Soonyoung was in between the many shelves of the library when he found his chance of giving Jihoon the drawing. He saw the brown haired boy sitting at a table in a secluded corner of the library, wearing headphones that made his head seem smaller than it actually was. _How adorable._ He picked the book he was looking for from the shelf and made his way to where Jihoon was sitting. Soonyoung wasn’t entirely sure how to approach him so he settled with a simple tap on the other boy’s shoulder to try and get his attention. Jihoon was a little more than surprised when he turned to find someone smiling a little too brightly down at him. He took the headphones off before finally speaking to him.

“Oh, uhm, hi. Soonyoung, right?” Soonyoung was a little relieved that he was memorable enough for Jihoon to remember him despite the limited time and interaction they had that afternoon.

He nods in response. “Mhm. Do you mind if I sit here?” He doesn’t really wait for an answer, just assumes that Jihoon would say yes, and takes the seat across the table from him. “I’m glad I ran into you today. You left before I could give you your drawing.” Soonyoung was rummaging through his bag for the said drawing.

To be quite honest, Jihoon didn’t expect to see Soonyoung any time after that encounter. They ran in different circles and hung out with different crowds. Of course, that was about to change seeing as how Cheol and Jeonghan have gotten closer over the past couple of days. He’s really happy that his friend found someone that can bear his cheesiness, and Jihoon isn’t really opposed to the implications that his friend’s relationship would bring.

“Here.” Jihoon’s view of his notes was obscured with a drawing that, in his opinion, should be framed and hung in a gallery. He thinks this way not because of vanity, but because of how well the drawing came out. Soonyoung managed to get down the smallest of details, from his hair to the mole below his left eye. It seemed that Soonyoung put a lot of work into it.  Even the way it was colored was amazing as well, it really gave his features a certain kind of depth. Jihoon was blown away, to say the least.

“Wow, you made me look pretty damn good here.”

“Thanks,” Soonyoung tries to hide his overflowing joy with a small laugh. “I actually really enjoyed sketching you. Your face is quite interesting.” Jihoon really wished he hadn’t taken off his headphones. He could practically feel the red creeping up to color his ears. Soonyoung could sense that he was getting embarrassed so he decided to change the topic.

“So what are you doing here with all of this?” He gestures to the stack of books and papers on the table between the both of them. Soonyoung doesn’t really know anything about Jihoon other than the fact that he’s friends with his roommate’s lover, and he’d like to take this opportunity to get to know him.

“I’m just trying to get some research done for my psychology class. The professor loves recitation and randomly calls our names to answer. It’s best to be prepared, you know?”

“Oh, you’re a psychology major?” Soonyoung was always curious about psychology but oddly never found it in him to probe more into it.

“No, I’m actually a writing major. I’m just taking this class as an elective to better understand people and how they think. It kinda helps with understanding why certain authors write the way they do, and it betters my own writing too.”

“You write? Can I read some of your work?”

“Maybe…” Jihoon’s phone lit up and the table vibrated a bit, alerting him of a text. Soonyoung watches as a small, very subtle smile came up on Jihoon’s face. Curious, he feels the need to ask, “Your special someone?”

“Just Cheol, saying something funny.”

“Do you have one, though? A special someone?” Jihoon quirks an eyebrow at this. Why would someone he barely knew feel the need to inquire about something as personal as intimate relationships?

“Applicants haven’t been all that impressive lately, so no, not as of this moment.” He leans back on the chair, crossing his arms, and a smirk on his face.

“What does it take to apply and where can I send in my application?” They’re both laughing at the ridiculous turn of the conversation. Little does Jihoon know that Soonyoung is actually half serious about it.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you. Oh, hello Jihoon.” Jeonghan came up beside their table just as Jihoon was contemplating on giving Soonyoung his number, to you know, send in his application. “I didn’t know you two started hanging out.” The smirk Jeonghan gave him would have made the smirking gods proud.

“Actually, I cornered him just now so I could give the drawing from the live sketch.”

“Ahh, I see. Well, sorry to cut this little interaction short but I really need your help with one of my pieces in the studio. Could you come with me, please?” Jeonghan was giving Soonyoung a pleading look. Honestly, this guy has a way with making his face do whatever he wants it to do.

“Fiiiine,” Soonyoung turned to Jihoon, “I guess I’ll see you around?”

Jihoon nods in response. “Yeah, see you around.” He couldn’t believe Soonyoung had the audacity to wink at him as he got up to leave. That boy knows how to flirt as if it’s second nature. Jihoon just watches as the pair head to the direction of the library’s doors. He mulls over the drawing Soonyoung gave him, turning it this way and that. When he flips the paper, he sees a series of numbers scribbled on the bottom right corner with the letters “KSY” below it. _Yup, Soonyoung definitely knew what he was doing._

 

~~~

“I can’t believe you have the hots for Cheol’s friend.”

“And how did you come up with that conclusion?”

“You could have just half assed that drawing or not even give it to him, but nooooo, you put in a lot of details into it. So yeah, you definitely like him. Tell me I’m wrong and we can pretend I never said anything.”

Soonyoung simply shakes his head at his roommate. “Just shut up, okay?” A blush is slowly forming on his cheeks. He has the guts to trifle with people but can’t take it when his friends tease him about it. Pfft.

~~~

 

Jihoon wanted to go home and sleep off the exhaustion from doing too much research but he had to stop by Cheol’s first to get some of his books he left the last time he was there. Good thing he has a spare key in case nobody was home. He opens the door to find Cheol lazing on the couch, watching the sports channel.

“Where’s Jun?” Cheol and his roommate practically have the same schedule so it isn’t surprising to see them together during off hours.

“Went out to get some food. Are you staying for dinner?” Cheol barely looked up from the tv. Jihoon coming and going to their apartment isn’t such a novelty anymore.

“No, I’m just here to get my books.” Jihoon strolls into the living room and retrieves three books, each at least three inches thick, from beneath the coffee table.

“Damn do you actually read all those?” It still astounds Cheol that his friend has the time to read volumes and volumes of books despite his hectic schedule.

“I’m a writing major, it’s kinda what we do.”

“Aren’t writing majors supposed to write?”

Jihoon snorts. “You know what I mean.”

“Whatever.” Cheol just sticks his tongue out at him. “Anyways, I was talking to Jeonghan and he invited us to his birthday party next week. Wanna go?”

“We won’t know anyone there.”

“You know Jeonghan, and probably Seokmin will be there too.” There was a beat of silence. “And Soonyoung, you know him, right? Jeonghan said you two were hanging out at the library today.” He said with a teasing tone that made Jihoon give him the side eye.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Fine, but I’m not driving your drunk ass home.”

“Deal.” Cheol turned his attention back to the tv with a triumphant smile on his face.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hannie's birthday, Seokmin wants to play a game, and there may be a shortage of pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! i just typed this out haha it's currently half past two in the morning but i wanted to get something out before school starts tomorrow [later]. i had such a fun time writing this chapter, it's the longest one i've written so far. eeeepp! i've actually planned on having a total of 8 chapters for this fic, but it can still change if i come up with anything else that's not in the outline hihi
> 
> shoutout to vera for giving me funny anecdotes that keep me cackling in the middle of the night :">
> 
> happy reading!

Cheol checks himself one more time in the mirror before stepping to the living room where Jihoon has been waiting for him for the past forty-five minutes. “How do I look?” 

Jihoon looked up from his phone and turned his head to the direction of Cheol’s voice. “Great, just like the last five outfits you’ve tried before.” Honestly, his friend was so whipped for Jeonghan, he had to roll his eyes. “Can we just go now?” 

“Ugh, fine. You’re no help with getting ready at all.”

“What do you mean? I said you looked great. How is that not helpful?”

“You said that about every outfit!”

“Jeonghan would think you looked great even if you wore a potato sack to his birthday.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You don’t know that he wouldn’t.” 

“Whatever.” Cheol did his best to sound irritated while grabbing his keys but Jihoon could see the subtle quirk of his lips. He decided not to tease too much, Cheol was his ticket out of that party after all. Although now that he thought about it, he might need a backup plan since the host is Jeonghan. Cheol might not be able to drive him home tonight. Looks like he’ll just have to wing it. 

The drive was considerably short, someone must be excited. 

The blasting of the music could be heard from down the hall as they made their way to Jeonghan’s apartment. It wouldn’t be a surprise if they got a noise complaint from the neighbors. The door opened and a smiling Seokmin greeted them with a can of beer in hand.

“You guys! You’re here!” It’s only nine in the evening but he already looks flushed. The pair steps inside and sees that there are already a bunch of other people mingling about.

“Where’s Hannie?” There it is again. Cheol scanned the room to find the birthday boy.

“Over here!” The three of them turn to the direction where the voice was coming from and saw the man of the hour clad in a blue and green striped sweater. He made his way to his newly arrived guests. “Glad you guys could make it. Drinks are this way,” he says as he guides them over to the kitchen. Jihoon didn’t miss Cheol’s sneaky hand that managed to make its way around Jeonghan’s waist or the arm that the latter placed over his friend’s shoulder. Looks like things are finally looking up for Cheol in the love life department. 

In the kitchen, Jeonghan introduced them to his friend Mingyu, who seemed to have made the kitchen island a makeshift bar. “He can make just about every cocktail and they all taste amazing!” Jeonghan looks ecstatic as he eyes the various number of bottles full of alcohol and liqueur in front of him. 

“What can I get you guys?” Mingyu smiles at them while filling up the cocktail shaker with red colored liquid.

“Tequila sunrise for me, please.” Jeonghan is basically leaning over the counter to look at what Mingyu was making.

“Perfect! This one’s for the birthday boy.” He slides the drink over to Jeonghan who excitedly sips at it.

“Why don’t you try this margarita,” Mingyu says as he fills a glass and hands it over to Cheol.

“Hey thanks dude,” Cheol takes a sip. “Wow this stuff is The Shit!”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Jeonghan turns to him and they both laugh. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to some of my friends.” They both turn to leave and head for the living room where most of Jeonghan’s guests were. Cheol gives Jihoon a look and the latter simply nods his head and makes a shooing motion with his hands.

Mingyu looks at Jihoon this time. “What about you? Pick your poison.”

“Just a Tom Collins for me will do.” He decides to take one of the stools near the counter and observe everyone from there. He doesn’t want to admit that he’s actually curious to see if a certain someone will show up tonight. 

“Food’s here!” Jihoon was a bit startled by the loud announcement from the guy who just walked into the kitchen.

“Finally,” Mingyu huffed. “What took you so long, Hansol?”

“Well I’m sorry. There were a lot of people at the pizza place and I had to stop by school because someone didn’t want to come here by themselves.”

“Hey! You’re lucky I came with you, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to carry all these pizza boxes by yourself – oh, who’s this?”

“Don’t be rude, Seungkwan.” Mingyu looks at Jihoon. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

This was what Jihoon didn’t like about going to parties with people he didn’t know. It’s fine, he’s always been capable of holding his own in situations like these. 

“My name’s Jihoon.” He gives them all a small smile.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Seungkwan, that’s Hansol,” the other boy with the pizza boxes gives him a nod, “and you probably already know Mingyu over here.” 

“Do you have a shirt I could borrow?” Hansol was looking at Mingyu this time and gestured to his own soaked shirt.

“What the hell happened to you? You know what, don’t answer that. Uh, I don’t but maybe you can borrow one from Soonyoung, he’s in his room.” Huh, Soonyoung lives with Jeonghan?

“Great, thanks.” Jihoon watches as Hansol disappears into what he assumes to be Soonyoung’s room without even knocking. 

“So,” Seungkwan takes the seat next to Jihoon, “how do you know Jeonghan?” 

“Well…I know Cheol and he knows Jeonghan.”

“Oh, Cheol! Jeonghan can’t shut up about him. It’s been a while since he’s talked about someone the way he does with your friend.”

“Is that so?”

Speaking of Cheol, he’s coming back into the kitchen. Behind him are Jeonghan, Seokmin, Jun, and three other people Jihoon doesn’t recognize. Jeonghan quickly introduces Jihoon to his friends Minghao, Joshua, and Chan. Everyone was eager to get their hands on a slice of pizza and more of Mingyu’s delicious cocktails. 

The kitchen was feeling a little too crowded so Jihoon took his drink and another slice of pizza to the living room, where he sat on the couch next to Seokmin. Seungkwan plopped himself on the floor and placed his drink on the coffee table.

“Yah, Hansol! Hurry up or you’ll run out of pizza.” He called loudly over his shoulder to the direction of the door Hansol disappeared into. 

Not a moment later, a head popped out of the doorframe but it wasn’t Hansol’s. 

“Oh, we’re eating already?” 

“Yeah, go grab a slice before it’s all gone. Oh! By the way, have you met Jihoon?” Seungkwan just loves introducing people, doesn’t he?

There was a sound of surprise and Jihoon feels the person come near him. “It’s nice to see you again.” Soonyoung is looking at him with a bright smile on his face, just like the day they met at the library. The only difference is he doesn’t find it as annoying as last time. 

“Yeah, you too.”

“You guuuuuuuys! We’re almost out of pizza.” Jun calls from the kitchen, bringing everyone’s attention to him. Hansol comes running out of Soonyoung’s room, yelling about how wrong it is that he doesn’t get some pizza since he’s the one that brought it to them. Soonyoung laughs at this and the sound makes Jihoon feel something different.

“Be right back.” Soonyoung was rushing to the kitchen, but not before giving Jihoon a cheeky little wink. What the hell was that for? Both of them may have thought that went unnoticed, but boy were they wrong. The two other people in the room gave each other knowing looks. 

People were slowly filing out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting on where they could. It seems that everyone was having fun with their conversations in their little groups. As it turns out, Seungkwan was quite the talker, but Jihoon enjoyed chatting with him. From what he gathered, everyone went to the same university. It wasn’t really that shocking, their school was huge. Their dialogue was interrupted when Seokmin suddenly shot up from beside him.

“Alright, people.” Seokmin spoke loud enough to get everyone’s attention. He went to the kitchen and took one of the empty bottles back to the living room. “Gather around and let’s play a little game.” There was a mischievous tone to his words as he moved the coffee table out of the way and placed the bottle on the floor. 

“So what are we playing?” Jun asked while sitting down on the floor next to Seokmin. Everyone else started to do the same and eventually, they formed something that resembled a circle around the bottle.

“Truth or dare! Wait, there’s someone missing.” Seokmin looked around and counted, “where’s Soonyoung and Chan?”

“They went out to get rid of the trash.” Just as Jeonghan finished his sentence, the two boys in question came through the door.

“What are you guys doing?” Chan bounded for the room excitedly taking a seat next to Jeonghan.

“You can sit over here.” Seokmin scooted over to his left, pushing Jun along the way, so that there was enough room for Soonyoung. It was a tight squeeze but Soonyoung wasn’t complaining, not when the person he’s sitting next to is Jihoon. Nope, no complaints at all. 

“Okay, since it’s his birthday, Jeonghan gets to spin the bottle first.” Jeonghan takes the bottle and gives it a whirl. It spun around a lot before it slowed down and the opening finally landed on Mingyu who wasn’t the least phased.

“Mingyu, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

“Aw, come on! That’s so boring.” Seungkwan whined from where he sat beside Hansol.

“No wait, this is perfect,” Jeonghan was giving Mingyu a devious look. “Mingyu, do you like someone?”

“Yeah he does! It’s that Won– ” Jun answered for him.

“Shut up!” Mingyu shot him a cutting glare.

“Who is it?” Jeonghan’s eyes grew wide with excitement. He tries not to get into anyone’s personal lives, not if his friends didn’t want him to. It’s just that Mingyu’s only ever had fleeting relationships and he’s curious if his friend has found someone new this time.

“One turn, one question. To answer your first one, yes, I do like someone. That’s all I’m gonna say.” A series of ‘oohs’ erupted from the room. 

“Ugh, fine. Just you wait until your next turn.” Though he was unsatisfied with Mingyu’s answer, Jeonghan had to accept the rules of the game. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Mingyu rolled his eyes as he spun the bottle, with a little less force compared to when Jeonghan spun it. 

It was like comedic irony when the bottle stopped spinning right in front of Jeonghan. Perfect.

“Alright bitch, truth or dare?” 

“Dare!” 

“I dare you to…kiss Cheol.”

“What– “

“On the lips, for ten seconds.”

“What!”

“If you don’t, you buy us all lunch for a week.”

Jeonghan looked at Cheol. “Would you be okay with that?” They just started seeing each other, wouldn’t this be a bit much? Jeonghan can’t believe his friends, ugh. 

Cheol just smiles at him and leans in, pressing their lips against each other. There was a collective gasp and Jun has his hands over Chan’s eyes.

“How old do you think I am?” Chan, frustrated, takes Jun’s hands away from his face. “Puh-lease, I’m not a baby anymore.”

“Aw, but you’ll always be a baby to me.” Jeonghan coos while patting the younger’s head. Chan just huffs in annoyance. 

“You better hope it isn’t your turn next, smart ass.” The birthday boy says while forcefully spinning the bottle.

“Wow, two turns in, and it’s already intense.” Seokmin breaks out a hearty laugh to try and ease the slowly building tension in the room. Everyone else was either enjoying the show so far or getting a bit nervous because they might embarrass themselves in front of a certain someone. Soonyoung was about to find out whether he’ll have a face to show Jihoon after this or not since, as luck would have it, the bottle landed on him.

“Soonyoung, my friend, my roomie, truth or dare?” Which was the lesser evil here? If Jeonghan’s smirk was anything to go by, Soonyoung wouldn’t make it out of this without humiliating himself. Whichever option he chooses, he’ll still lose, right?

“Dare.”

“I dare you…” Please don’t say it. Please don’t say it. Please don’t say it. “…to kiss…” No. No. No. Fuck you, Yoon Jeonghan! “…Jihoon on the lips, for ten seconds.” Damn it all to hell!

Soonyoung stares at his roommate, his ears turning red. He looks over to Jihoon who had his eyebrows raised at him.

“It’s just a game, isn’t it?” Jihoon put his drink down and turned sideways to face Soonyoung better.

“What are you–“ Soonyoung didn’t get the chance to finish his question as Jihoon leaned in, pressing soft lips to his own. 

Soonyoung was having a hard time processing what was going on. Jihoon was kissing him and he was just sitting there. Finally taking in the gravity of the situation, and how rare it is, he kissed back. Before Soonyoung knew it, Jihoon was pulling away, tilting his head, and giving him a look. He wonders if Jihoon can hear how fast his heart is beating right now.

Someone gave out a low whistle and suddenly their attention’s been brought back to reality. 

“Haha, okay time to spin the bottle again.” Seokmin nudged Soonyoung with his elbow, urging him to move on with the game. The later wordlessly complied. He vaguely registers the bottle landing on Chan and daring him to break dance in the middle of the living room, but his thoughts were somewhere else. He keeps glancing at Jihoon from the corner of his eye, trying to be discreet. 

Jihoon was calmly sipping his drink, though his mind was anything but calm. Maybe it was the alcohol that pushed him to be bold enough to do something like that, who knows. He didn’t hate the kiss. He actually enjoyed it, maybe enough to want to do it again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night at Cheol's and an indirect kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ it's been a while and im sorry for that T T
> 
> i wasn't gonna post this unedited but what the heck, right?
> 
> i was squealing in a coffee shop while writing this chapter. i hope you enjoy!

It’s been a couple of weeks since Jeonghan’s birthday party, a couple of weeks since that game of truth or dare, a couple of weeks since he…

“Yah, Kwon Soonyoung! Did you hear what I said?” Jeonghan snaps Soonyoung’s mind back to reality.

“Huh, what?”

“You really need to do something about that.”

“About what?”

“Your big fat crush.”

Soonyoung could only roll his eyes.

“You’re going to Cheol’s tonight right? Jihoon will be there.” Jeonghan gives him an award winning smirk. Soonyoung shouldn’t have told him anything. He knew his roommate had a habit of running his mouth. Tsk tsk.

“Yeah, yeah, what is it this time?”

“I honestly don’t know what he has planned, I just want to spend time with him.”

“Why don’t you just go on dates and leave all of us out of it then?”

“He said he didn’t want to make me feel like he was taking up all my time. He doesn’t want my relationship with my friends to change just because I got a boyfriend. He’s taking your feelings into consideration here too, you know. Sweet, isn’t he?”

“You’re so whipped for each other, it’s almost gross.”

Jeonghan sticks his tongue out at his roommate.

Soonyoung actually looks forward to game nights at Cheol’s. It gives him something better to do on Friday nights instead of being cooped up in his room.

He recalls that one night they were playing monopoly and Chan got so pissed he kept landing in jail he almost walked out. Or that one time they were playing charades and he was paired with Jihoon, it was the easiest game he ever won.

The past couple of weeks gave Soonyoung the chance to get to know Jihoon in the smoothest way possible. Jeonghan always hung out with Cheol and the two seem to enjoy the idea of having their friends hang out at the same time.

It’s always a treat to hang out with the gang. He gets to enjoy himself and spend time with the people he likes the most. It doesn’t help his growing crush, though. But he’ll settle for any time he gets to spend with Jihoon than nothing at all.

~~~

Jeonghan and Soonyoung get to Cheol’s apartment to find that almost everyone is already there, save for Jihoon and Seungkwan. Mingyu and Jun are in the kitchen cooking up something delicious if the smell was anything to go by.

“Dinner and game night? This is new.” Jeonghan says as Cheol greets him with a hug.

“Mingyu wanted to try something he learned in class or whatever so…” Cheol says while giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Soonyoung sees the whole exchange and couldn’t help but make a gagging sound. “You guys need to get a room.”

“Don’t mind him, he’s just grumpy that he hasn’t seen his boyfriend yet.” Jeonghan pats his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“For the love of – shut up! I don’t have a boyfriend.” Soonyoung tries to hide away in the living room, digging through the stacks of DVDs for a movie to watch.

“We’re not doing movies today, dude.” Cheol tells him as he goes into the living room as well.

“Oh? What are we doing then?”

“We are going to DANCE!” The other says excitedly as he waves a box in front of Soonyoung’s face.

“DDR? I love that game!”

“Yeah but not before dinner.” Ugh. Soonyoung thinks Jeonghan can be such a nag sometimes. But whatever, free food and all.

~~~

The cooking duo announce that dinner was ready a couple of minutes after Seungkwan arrived. He was about to take the seat next to Soonyoung until –

“Why don’t you sit here, Seungkwan?” Mingyu points to the vacant seat between him and Hansol.

Soonyoung’s little crush isn’t really a secret around their friend group, maybe only a few haven’t noticed yet.

They heard a small rustling sound and the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Jihoon, hair a mess from the wind and nose red from the cold. Soonyoung may have thought he looked adorable.

“Sorry, I lost track of time,” was the boy’s greeting to everyone.

“No, you’re just in time for dinner.” Cheol made a hand gesture for him to come in and sit.

Jihoon breaks out a thankful little smile and makes his way to the table where an empty seat beside Soonyoung was waiting for him.

All eyes were on Soonyoung, waiting to see how he would react. Soonyoung was grateful he was wearing a beanie tonight. If not, everyone could see just how red his ears were. He’s sat beside Jihoon a number of times before, but Mingyu’s obvious attempt at making them sit together just caught him off guard.

“Alright, let’s dig in!”

“Wah! Hyung, this tastes great.” Chan couldn’t help but remark as he kept stuffing his face with the samgyetang Mingyu made.

“Thanks, Jun helped too.” Mingyu beams. His heart feels so full seeing everyone enjoy the food he made with Jun.

It wasn’t long before Hansol was making his way back to the kitchen to refill on rice. To his dismay, the rice cooker was already empty. He went back to his seat, almost dejectedly.

Seungkwan asked him what was wrong and was more than glad to give him the rest of his rice.

“You’re the best, Kwannie! Oh, and we’re out of rice, by the way,” he announces to the entire table.

Jihoon stopped just as he was about to pop a rice cake into his mouth and observed his own bowl of nearly empty rice.

“You can have the rest of mine if you want, I’m full anyways.” Soonyoung offered almost immediately.

“Thanks.” Jihoon smiles and it’s like Soonyoung is looking at a star. Simply dazzling. Damn.

That little interaction didn’t go unnoticed though.

Seungkwan was giving Seokmin this knowing look. Mingyu couldn’t help but keep his head down, trying to keep his laughter in because Soonyoung looked like a puppy. Jeonghan was smiling while whispering something to Seungcheol.

~~~

After they cleared out the table and set up the game in the living room, everyone settled on their chosen spots. Yes, it was game night but with this game, not everyone can play all at once.

Jihoon decided to take a seat at the end of the couch, laptop in front of him. He has to review this manuscript for discussion on Monday. Soonyoung was playing with Mingyu a couple of feet away. It looked like they were having a blast.

That is, until Mingyu accidentally hit the overhead light when he was waving his hands in the air. This earned him a collective yell from most of the group.

“Gyu, be careful.” Cheol came forward to check if he and the light were okay.

The commotion didn’t seem to faze Soonyoung as he kept the game going. Jihoon couldn’t help but stare. He looked like he was glowing. It could be from the sweat, though. Jihoon laughed to himself.

No, it wasn’t just that, but seeing Soonyoung that way definitely did things to his heart.

Was it beating…faster?

When his turn was done, Soonyoung plopped himself on the couch right next to Jihoon. The latter looked up from his laptop and offered his can of soda.

“You know, this counts as an indirect kiss.” Soonyoung’s eyes got smaller as he smiled while taking a large sip.

“What are you, five?”

Soonyoung let out a satisfied sigh before replying, “you know you love me,” and sent Jihoon a wink before he got up to dispose of the now empty soda can.

Jihoon knows Soonyoung is only fooling around, but honestly, can his heart calm the fuck down?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated :3


End file.
